Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. With such diverse and sophisticated network services and devices, more and more consumers carry at least one communication device with them at all times. For example, many consumers carry a cell phone with voicemail, SMS and e-mail capabilities so that they are reachable by many forms of communication at all times. The convenience, however, of being reachable at all times by many forms of communication comes with some challenges. With a continual stream of incoming communications, consumers can suffer from information overload, needing to review countless communications at a time to stay current with their busy schedules. Consumers can also find themselves in situations that require most of their attention focused on a primary task, yet the consumers would still value the ability to receive communications in a less distracting form. As such, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to providing services that ease information overload and maintain some level of connectivity despite situations that require limited distractions.